Adventures of a Group of Friends
by thisissparta789789
Summary: This story has no continuity, no seriousness, and no limits in its humor. Watch as the TMM cast go on crazy and funny adventures, usually resulting in the destruction of the café afterwards. Hey, it happens. (Parody of numerous Cartoon episodes. Rated T for Teen.)
1. Rent-A-Mew

Rent-A-Mew

The girls were bored. It had been a slow week at the café, and no customers had come in for 12 minutes. Ryou and Keiichiro were out buying more supplies. Then, the silence was broken by Lettuce screaming, "The oven door won't open!"

Zakuro replied, "Alright, let's see what problem is." The other girls followed her into the kitchen. There, a frantic Lettuce tried pulling the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

Ichigo took one look at it and said, "Yep, it's broken."

"Very good observation, Ichigo-chan," Zakuro said. "Now let's get the proper tools and-" She was then interrupted when Ichigo grabbed a wrench and began whacking the oven with it. Pudding soon followed with a hammer. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oh lord," Mint replied. "May I interject?! Maybe we should try turning off the oven first, guys."

"Got it," Pudding replied. The young, blonde-haired girl then reached for the temperature dial. She tried turning it, but instead, she accidentally ripped it off. "I think it's off now, na no da."

Zakuro said, "That's the wrong kind of off!" The oven began emitting a massive amount of smoke before suddenly, the 4 stove tops popped off, letting out more smoke.

"We need a proper mechanic to fix this," Mint said.

A now very angry Ichigo replied while gritting her teeth, "No, everything's under control. We have the ultimate tool." She then pointed to Pudding. "What is it, na no da?"

* * *

After several minutes of hard labour while using Pudding as a tool, Ichigo said, "We were born to fix things, Zakuro-san."

"You call this a natural talent?" Zakuro replied. The oven was now nothing but a random collection of pipes and metal. "This is far from fixed!"

"Hey guys," Pudding said. "Can I build a birdhouse with this stuff, na no da?"

"Pudding-chan," Mint replied. "Where did you eviscerate that heat radiator from?"

"There," Pudding replied. She pointed to a heating pipe that had been destroyed by Pudding when she ripped the radiator off. It was now emitting hot steam.

"Oh my God," Zakuro replied. "We are so screwed when Ryou and Keiichiro find out."

"Ugh," Lettuce replied. "It feels like a sauna in here."

"That's it," Ichigo replied. "We can pay off the damages by running a sauna! Thank God for your bright ideas, Lettuce-chan!"

* * *

After 23 minutes of work, the sauna opened. Immediately, a small crowd of 6 people formed near the café. Ichigo said, "Welcome to Chez la Sueur, Tokyo's best sauna!" They then began letting in customers.

As the next few customers we're let in, Ichigo recognized a few faces in the slightly growing crowd. She said, "Aoyama-kun! Over here!" Masaya then walked over.

He said, "Nice setup you guys got here. I had no idea Ryou and Keiichiro ran a sauna." Ichigo blushed at the idea of Masaya, shirtless, in the sauna.

"I'll explain everything later."

* * *

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto all walked over to the sauna after Kisshu had noticed it while scanning the city. He said, "Chez la Sueur, I think it's French for 'At the home of the Sweat.'"

"Let's go in," Taruto said. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Fine," Pai replied. "I could use a good rest." The 3 then walked in.

Ichigo began greeting them when she noticed Kisshu. She said, "Oh, hi guys. What are you 3 doing here?"

"We're bored and tired," Kisshu replied. "I found this place while flying over the city." The 3 were then taken to the make changing rooms, where they put on towers and were escorted to the sauna by Zakuro.

On the way, Pudding, who was tied to a support beam and was giving out towels, said, "Hey Taruto! How's it going, na no da?"

"Good," Taruto replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a towel rack, na no da!"

"I see. Well, I'll see you later."

The 3 were then brought into the sauna. By now, Masaya, Miwa, Moe, and Berry were inside. Berry said, "Come on in! The heat's great!"

Ichigo then came in and asked, "How's it going, everyone?" They all replied back positively. "Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, so sit back and relax."

Pai enjoyed it most of all. He then got up and turned up the heat. However, as he did, his towel, and his underwear, fell off by accident. He said, "Ohhhhhh crap."

As Zakuro was approaching the sauna, he heard some people get up and run away. Miwa and Moe both reacted in shock and ran out first. Masaya soon followed, saying, "Get me brain bleach!" Berry ran out alongside Taruto, who was laughing.

Then Kisshu came out, pointing at the sauna and saying, "You're on your own, Pai! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh Jesus," Zakuro said as Pai came out. "Pai, cover yourself up! Get a towel!"

Ichigo walked in and blushed as she said, "This isn't good."

Then, Pudding crashed through the wall, still tied to the beam, and said, "Free towel rack, at your service!"

Zakuro began by saying, "I can't bear to watch..." She then turned around and screamed, "**IS THAT THE CENTRAL SUPPORT BEAM TO THE CAFÉ?!**"

"What's a central support beam, na no da?"

The walls then began to crack as the café began to give way. "Oh shi-" Zakuro was then cut off by the café collapsing in on itself.

Afterwards, Masaya got up from the rubble, badly bruised, and said, "Ugh... That hurt... We are all so dead when Ryou and Keiichiro find out." Several others then stood up from the rubble.

Pai replied, "They don't have to know. Everybody stand back." He then pulled out an odd device. As it glowed, the café was slowly put back together. Within 3 minutes, everybody had left, and the café was fixed.

* * *

Ryou and Keiichiro returned 6 minutes later to find the café exactly as it was when they left. Ryou said, "Good job everyone. I see you all managed to keep the café up and running while we were gone."

"Yep," Zakuro replied. "We did." She thought in the back of her mind, _"Like hell we did." _

Keiichiro then went to the kitchen to check on an oven where a plain cake was being cooked. He then said, "The oven door won't open! I need help!"


	2. The Graveyard Shift

_**THE GRAVEYARD SHIFT**_

As the cafe was beginning to pack up for the end of the day, Zakuro said, "Well, looks like it's near closing time." By now, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro were the only ones left.

As Zakuro began cleaning a table, she heard a knock on the door. "Hello," someone said. "Can I place an order?"

"Read the sign, please," Zakuro replied.

"I'll have a-"

"We're closed. Sorry."

"Okay then, I'll go take my yen somewhere else."

"Yen?" Ryou shouted. He then ran over and said, "You mean, you'll pay us if we serve you after night?" The customers outside that had gathered nodded. "Well then, welcome to the night shift. For tonight only, Cafe Mew Mew is open for the night." He had needed the money to upgrade to Windows XP from Windows 2000.

"What?!" Zakuro replied, before 7 people rushed in.

"Well then," Ryou replied. "I gotta go. You and Keiichiro will take care of everything. Got it? Bye."

"Ugh... Now I can see why Ichigo and him don't get along."

* * *

At 8:25, Keiichiro delivered another cake to another table. He then said to Zakuro, "I can't believe we're working 'till the next day, continuously."

"Yeah," Zakuro replied. "It's a drag."

"Anyway, I need you to take out the trash to the back."

"Alright." Zakuro then grabbed a trash bag in the kitchen and proceeded to walk to the back door. However, when she looked outside, she suddenly stopped. "You mean out there?"

"Yes, that's where the dumpster is, Zakuro-san."

"Umm... Maybe you could do it?"

"I can't, I'm baking stuff in the oven."

Zakuro then took another look. "Alright..." She then whispered under her breath, "Screw it, I'm going out there." She then rushed out and threw the trash bag in the dumpster. As she did, she saw numerous shapes in the night. After staring further and further, she then spotted what looked like eyes. She saw them get closer and closer. Then, she felt something grab onto her shoes.

Then, she screamed and ran back inside as soon as she could. She looked again and then realised that they were just car headlights in the distance. She looked down and inferred that an insect had attached to her shoes, but had flown off when she started running.

Not wanting to show that she was afraid, she said, "That was too easy."

"I see," Keiichiro replied. "Now, wash your hands and deliver this cake to Table 5."

* * *

Now, it was 3 AM. The cafe was completely empty. Zakuro said, "Oh for Christ's sake, open for the whole night?! Who would seriously want to eat a cake at 3 in the morning?!"

* * *

Pudding's alarm clock at home went off. She said, "Alright, 3 AM!" She then ran down to grab something from the refrigerator.

* * *

Back at the cafe, Keiichiro was cleaning the floor. Zakuro was almost asleep. To wake her up, Keiichiro said, "Are you awake?"

Zakuro screamed and said, "Don't startle me like that! Anyway, it's like a freaking ghost town in here. I swear, Shirogane-san's getting it this time." As she said the last line, the lights began to flicker. "Very funny, Keiichiro-san, very funny. The lights will flicker on and off like that Spongebob episode. Har har."

"Huh?" Keiichiro replied. "I'm not doing anything with the lights. Speaking of that, how are you doing that if your hands aren't on the switch?"

"I'm not. It must be the wiring. This place ain't built to run 24/7." Then, the phone rang. "Hello? Who is this?" Zakuro answered. "Hello? What do you want?" She then hung up. "Stupid prank-caller. I swear, this is getting creepy."

Keiichiro replied, "What the hell's going on?" Then, a bus pulled up in front of the cafe. "Hey, a bus. I didn't know our route ran this late."

Zakuro, wide-eyed and scared to death, said, "They don't."

Then, a passenger got off. The passenger then pulled out what appeared to be a bladed surface. "Holy..." Keiichiro said. "You must be pulling my leg, Zakuro-san. I can't believe you would go through the trouble of hiring someone to scare me."

"Keiichiro-san, there are 2 things wrong with that theory," Zakuro replied, trembling in fear. "First, I hate pranks. Second, how could I hire someone, when I've been here the whole time?!"

Then, the man walked in. He said, "Hey guys, can I submit an application for a mechanic position? I brought a wrench and a toolbox. I saw the ad in a newspaper. I tried calling earlier, but I hung up because I was nervous."

Zakuro sighed in relief and said, "Well then, you can talk to Keiichiro-san over there. He'll get you all set up. Wait a second, if that was you on the phone and you on the bus, who was flickering the lights?"

"Oh yeah," Keiichiro said. "We put an ad in to fix the electrical wiring. That explains the lights."

Then, the lights flickered again. The 3 of them looked and saw a familiar face flicking the light switch.

"Nosferatu, you sneaky bastard!"


End file.
